Question: Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{6}{k} = -\dfrac{3k - 1}{k} + \dfrac{9}{k} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $k$ , we get: $ 6 = -3k + 1 + 9$ $ 6 = -3k + 10$ $ -4 = -3k $ $ k = \dfrac{4}{3}$